Saws for cross-cut sawing of wood are preferably made with set teeth, the front edge and/or rear edge of which is beveled in such a way that the outer point of the tooth is the part which first contacts the wood. This renders it easy to remove the wood that lies between the outer left and outer right tooth points and the force for sawing becomes small.
Traditionally this has been achieved in two known ways. Either the contour of the teeth has been punched or ground perpendicularly to the surface of the saw blade, and the bevels have been produced by filing or grinding in a subsequent operation, or the contour and bevels have been made simultaneously, in which case it has been necessary to subdivide the grinding into several, at least two, operations, as the bevels on right hand teeth and left hand teeth have different direction.
The prior art punching operations result in the creation of a burr along each cutting edge, which burrs are thereafter removed during the grinding steps.
A prior art method is depicted in FIGS. 1-5, wherein a blank 10 is punched to form a series of teeth 13, 14 (FIG. 2), and is thereafter ground to form sharp edges 22', points 11, 12, and bevels 20'.
Punching has great advantages as a production method, as the same tool can be used for different sizes of teeth, and as it is easy to automatize the method. A further wish which can be fulfilled is to render it possible to perform tooth shaping and setting of saw blanks in strip form before cutting into pieces. The method is, however, not limited to straight saws but is also applicable for circular saws.